Tédio
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: O que pode acontecer entre um humano e um youkai em um gesto impulsivo, numa tarde de tédio? Sensui e Itsuki. Aviso: lemon.


Disclaimer: já que insistem em ficar me lembrando disso, YYH naum me pertence...

Tédio. Total e absoluto. Parecia ser a única palavra para descrever aquela tarde. Um silêncio pesado pairava no quarto enquanto o jovem de pele morena e cabelos negros abria um livro grosso que parecia extremamente chato.

Enquanto isso, a outra pessoa no quarto, olhava impaciente para os lados, os cabelos azulados caindo desajeitadamente sobre os olhos. Pegou uma maçã. Mordeu-a fazendo barulho, enquanto andava de um lado a outro pelo quarto, como se estivesse decidido a achar uma passagem para qualquer outro lugar.

— Isso é irritante, sabia?— disse o garoto, incomodado.

— Vem me fazer parar.— desafiou, indiferente.

— Eu tenho prova amanhã e preciso estudar. Dá pra você me deixar em paz?

— Não.

— Continue assim Itsuki, — disse o garoto ameaçadoramente.— e você não passa de hoje. Estou avisando, não me provoque.

— Você diz isso toda vez que eu faço qualquer coisa sem a sua autorização. Posso respirar agora ou vou te incomodar?

— Você fala como se eu fosse muito chato. Eu só preciso me concentrar e você aí passeando pelo meu quarto não ajuda nada.

— Você _é _muito chato, Shinobu. Estudar! Que dia é hoje?

— Huh?... Domingo.— respondeu meio surpreso com a pergunta.— Aonde você quer chegar?

— Quem estuda num domingo à tarde, Shinobu?— O garoto se limitou a suspirar. Sempre que Itsuki ficava com aquela expressão era porque estava prestes a desenrolar todo um discurso sobre alguma coisa na qual ele não estaria interessado, mas teria que fingir estar ouvindo ou Itsuki não iria deixa-lo em paz.— Você não tem vontade de sair, fazer alguma coisa normal de vez em quando?

— O Koenma bem que me avisou antes de eu resolver virar babá de youkai. Por que eu tenho que te dar satisfação, mesmo?

— Porque você sabe que eu estou certo, talvez? Fala a verdade vai, Shinobu. Aliás até hoje eu não sei, porquê você entrou nessa de ser detetive espiritual...

— Para ajudar as pessoas...Talvez porque eu me importe com alguém além de mim mesmo...

— "Para ajudar as pessoas" — imitou Itsuki— Ah, não me vem com essa, Shinobu! E até parece que você é tão santo. Como se você nunca tivesse tido vontade de acabar com a raça de todos eles...

— Se eu fosse psicótico que nem você, quem sabe.

— Tá, Shinobu. Pode continuar se fazendo de santo que eu vou fingir que acredito.— suspirou o youkai.— Mas voltando ao assunto: quando foi a última vez que você fez qualquer coisa que não envolvesse estudar ou estripar um youkai?

— Mas eu gosto do que eu faço. Eu não preciso de mais! Eu gosto de estudar— nisso, Itsuki, descrente, levantou uma sobrancelha.— eu gosto de...— parou no meio da frase.

— ... De estripar youkais?— Itsuki, gentilmente, continuou por ele.— Ou seja, você é tão psicótico quanto eu.— constatou com simplicidade dando mais uma mordida na maçã.

— Eu... mas eu não... mas...

— Calma Shinobu. Por que toda essa agitação? Você sabe que é verdade.

— Como você pode dizer isso? E me comparar a você?

— Você sabe que no fundo é igualzinho a mim, Shinobu. Só tem uma diferença...

— Eu tenho certeza de que não vou querer ouvir, mas... qual?

— Eu faço o que eu tenho vontade, Shinobu. Eu _posso_ ser impulsivo, eu _posso_ fazer o que eu quero... Mas você está sempre tão ocupado recebendo ordens de um bebê e querendo dar uma de garotinho certinho que esquece de ter uma vida. Quando foi a última vez que você fez alguma coisa impulsiva Shinobu? Só por que deu vontade?

— ...— não havia resposta além do silêncio. Era óbvio que a verdade era "nunca", mas Itsuki nunca ouviria aquilo da boca de Shinobu Sensui. O garoto nunca lhe daria essa satisfação, ainda mais porque, naquele momento, não estava pensando em qualquer resposta.

Duas palavras do que Itsuki dissera ecoavam em sua cabeça: vontade... impulso...Itsuki não fazia idéia do quanto estava brincando com fogo... A única vontade de Sensui naquele momento era jogar o youkai em sua cama... beijar aqueles lábios que ainda cheiravam à maçã... Quando Itsuki havia se tornado tão... desejável?

Sempre, na verdade. Além do choque de encontrar um youkai com um lado humano, a outra razão para Sensui ter deixado o youkai ser seu parceiro era uma, apesar de pequena, inegável atração que sentiu por ele. E esse sentimento só havia crescido nos últimos tempos... Se Itsuki soubesse o quanto ele lutava contra isso, jamais o provocaria daquela maneira...

— É a primeira vez que te vejo assim, sem reação.— riu Itsuki, satisfeito por estar chegando onde queria.

Shinobu continuava sem resposta. Mantinha os olhos fixos na maçã, enquanto Itsuki mordia a fruta com vontade, mais uma vez. Inconscientemente se lembrou da história do fruto proibido... Itsuki era a sua serpente, uma tentação constante a qual ele ainda resistia... Mas não por muito tempo.

— E então Shinobu? Você nunca foi impulsivo na vida, nem nunca vai ser... Reconhece que eu estou certo?

— Não.— disse Shinobu arrancando a maçã das mãos do Youkai e mordendo-a com gosto.

— Você está me assustando, Shinobu.

— Você ainda não viu nada. Eu disse para não me provocar.— disse o garoto enquanto cobria os lábios de Itsuki com os seus, num beijo impaciente, lascivo, _impulsivo, _que o youkai retribuiu com gosto.

Se abraçaram e, entre um beijo desesperado e outro, caíram juntos na cama arrancando, rasgando impacientes as roupas um do outro. Se entreolharam uma última vez antes de finalmente fazer tudo aquilo que, inconscientemente sempre quiseram.

O olhar de Sensui estava completamente mudado: seu olhar de criança inocente havia se transformado numa expressão selvagem; de fera que acaba de encurralar a presa.

Itsuki tinha uma expressão completamente inebriada, cheia de libido, mas ainda assim, misteriosa.

O desejo entre os dois era palpável, desde a sua primeira luta. Mas, era apenas desejo? Naquele momento, sim. Seus atos eram movidos pelo desejo puro e simples. Itsuki corria, sem destino, as mãos pelo abdome definido de Shinobu. Demorou-se nos mamilos, que mordiscou e lambeu com delicadeza sentindo-os enrijecer com a carícia.

Sensui olhou hipnotizado para o pescoço do youkai, o qual chupou extasiado até que se formasse uma mancha vermelha na pele alva. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Itsuki migravam para as costas do rapaz, passando as unhas pela pele morena arranhando-a conforme descia as mãos. Parou nas coxas torneadas e demorou-se, numa deliciosa tortura, antes de chegar ao membro pulsante do rapaz.

Finalmente, suas mãos chegavam na ereção de Sensui, mas o youkai logo mudou mudou de idéia e abocanhou-a com voracidade, ouvindo com prazer os gemidos de Shinobu. Sugava com vontade enquanto o rapaz agarrava-se em seus cabelos azulados.

— Itsuki... Ahhh... Itsu… Eu vou…

E foi. Gozou na boca do youkai que engoliu com vontade o líquido, limpando com os dedos, os cantos da boca. Lambeu sensualmente cada dedo, logo em seguida pegando os lábios ofegantes do humano, num beijo ao mesmo tempo demorado e desesperado.

Sensui estranhou sentir seu próprio gosto, mas retribuiu avidamente o beijo para em seguida envolver o amante em seus braços e rolar na cama se colocando por cima dele.

Itsuki entendeu o recado, apoiando os cotovelos e joelhos na cama enquanto Sensui se colocava por cima dele. Olhou para o youkai com desejo e receio.

— Não se preocupe. É só me acompanhar.— respondeu Itsuki, prontamente. Era incrível como podia entender Shinobu só por um simples gesto ou olhar.

Sem hesitar, Sensui encaixou a ereção, ainda pulsante, na entrada estreita do outro. Conforme ia sentindo confiança, as estocadas se tornavam mais fortes; ambos balançavam num ritmo frenético, como se fossem um só.

No começo, Itsuki sentia alguma dor, nada que, depois de tudo o que passara antes, não fosse capaz de ignorar. Porém o prazer que o preenchia aos poucos, era algo que nunca havia sentido antes. A sensação de prazer tomava conta dos dois, quando finalmente chegaram ao clímax logo em seguida tombando exaustos na cama.

-X-

— Shinobu! Shinobu!— Itsuki que havia sido o primeiro a acordar, chamava carinhosamente pelo nome do amante enquanto o beijava devagar no pescoço.

— Itsuki...— O nome saíra mais como um sussurro.

— Shinobu, o que foi aquilo?

— Um ato impulsivo.— sorriu.— Agora foi bom o bastante pra você?

—Era o que eu queria desde o começo. Eu sabia que ia acabar assim.

Por um momento, Sensui não soube o que dizer. Como aquele maldito sempre sabia de tudo?

— E o que vai acontecer agora?

— Eu não sei.

— Feh. É a primeira vez que te vejo sem uma resposta pronta.

— Depende de você.

— Sabe, Itsuki... Eu acho que te amo.

— Um gesto impulsivo e uma declaração em um dia só!— comentou sarcástico.— Acho que você está deixando de ser o garotinho certinho, meio rápido demais. Mas eu te amo também. Há muito mais tempo do que você imagina.

Sempre souberam do desejo que havia entre eles. Apenas por dúvida, medo haviam escolhido ignorar. Mas não dava para fugir disso, apenas adiar e não conseguiam entender o porquê de adiarem por tanto tempo.

Amor, desejo, tesão, libido, carinho todos aqueles sentimentos pairavam entre eles, agora impossíveis de se ignorar. Fruto apenas de um ato impulsivo numa tarde de tédio.

-x-

N/A: na verdade nem sei muito o que dizer... eh meu primeiro lemon espero que tenha sido bom o bastante... Faye, mais uma vez, valeu mesmo por ter 'betado' a minha fic n.n Minha segunda fic desse casal... adorei escrever! O sensui e o itsuki são mesmo um casal ótimo pra fazer fic! muito sweet... pena que tem tão pouca fic deles por aí. ah! para a Elfa (se ela ler isso aqui neh...) q também curte esses dois...

Eh isso... se achar que vale a pena deixa uma review

Lyra


End file.
